Tumblr Prompts
by L.C. blip
Summary: As the title suggests. A grouping of prompts that I've found around the interwebs. They will all be published as intended one-shots, but if people ask I would happily write sequels, or if anyone has any ideas they'd like to share I'd love to hear them, just send me a PM! Rated T for adult themes. Jackrabbit
1. Meet in a Sex Shop

If anyone has any ideas for stories, pm me and I'll see what I can come up with J  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Meet in a Sex Shop**

Aster looked over the inventory list for the third time. He counted the box of vibrators in front of him, again, coming up with a larger number than on the paper. He sighed and made a note for the morning manager to take care of the shipping error before taping the box back up and depositing it into the storage closet.

The bell to the shop tinkled as customers entered. He noticed a short, Indian young woman. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and a sparkly pink crown atop her head. Aster silently sighed. They must be coming from a bachelorette party. He hated when those groups came in. After the young woman came young looking brunette boy, he was maybe half a head taller than the woman. Still a good head shorter than himself, Aster noticed. The boy looked less than enthused.

"Tooth, why do you need to come here? It's almost two in the morning. You won't have time to look before they close." He said. The woman, Tooth, waved him off.

"Don't worry so much. I know what I'm looking for." She said, ducking between racks of assorted toys.

Aster walked to them. "Can I help you two find anything?" He asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice cheerful.

"Yes!" Tooth all but shouted. "I'm looking for something that my guy and I can both enjoy. He's kind of new to the whole toy idea, so I'd like to ease him into it."

Aster looked her over, and then moved his gaze to the brunette. "Well what's your experience with sex toys, mate?"

Tooth giggled and patted the boy's arm. "Oh, oh no. Jack's not my fiancé. He's my friend. He might as well be a virgin."

"Hey now, that's not true and you know it!" Jack scowled. "Just because I don't sleep with everything with a dick, doesn't mean I'm virginal! I'm just picky."

Aster stared at the two. Maybe it wouldn't be so horrible to deal with them. Tooth was a bundle of never ending energy as she pointed things out and asked a million and one questions. Jack stood off to the side, watching his friend with amusement. Tooth picked up a multitude of different items to present to Aster.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding up a package with black connected beads. Jack stifled laughter behind his hand, Aster smirked at him.

"Prob'ly not the best idea, sheila. Unless your man likes ass play, or they're for you."

Tooth blushed and quickly set them back on the rack. Aster led her to another section of the store and pointed out that maybe a cock ring would be a good place to start. She looked at him quizzically, so he explained that it would basically make her man's penis a vibrator.

Squeaking with excitement Tooth grabbed a red and white striped cock ring and handed it to Aster to put behind the counter, before skipped over to the accessory corner. She began digging through a box of holiday themed condoms when Jack came to his side.

"Shouldn't this place be closed now?" He asked.

"We are." Aster answered. "Not gonna kick you two out though." He winked at Jack.

The boy grinned and ducked his head shyly. "That's mighty kind of you, Kangaroo."

"Very unoriginal, mate."

Jack chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Better than Crocodile Dundee, right?" He smirked, bright white, perfect teeth peeked from behind his lips.

The Australian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in mock annoyance. He told the boy to let him know if he needed anything before walking behind the register. Aster leaned onto the counter, elbows resting on the smooth surface as he watched the two. He noticed Jack's wandering eyes, making no effort to hide his own stares, while Tooth was enthusiastically picking up condoms and showing them to Jack, all Christmas themed. He smiled and patted her head then wandered to over to look at the large selection of lotions and lubes the store offered. His friend soon joined him and gave him a quick hug as he handed her a bottle.

"This will be perfect! I knew bringing you would be a good idea!" She giggled and walked to the front, various foil wrappers in one hand, a bottle of light pink something in the other.

"This be it for ya, sheila?" Aster asked. She nodded.

He rang up the cock-ring, the condoms, and the bottle of peppermint massage lotion; told her the total, made change and thanked her for her patronage. Jack, all the while, stood resting his hip against a metal cage littered with dom/sub play accessories: hand cuffs, feather ticklers, nylon ropes, collars, leashes, crops, etc. Aster had to stop himself from imagining how Jack would look bound up and collared.

Tooth smiled, thanked Aster for the help and walked out to the car. Jack then sauntered up to stand in front of him. The boy was thin, thinner than Aster had thought at first, but he could see the muscles on his calves flex as he moved. He must to something athletic to have a set of legs like those, he thought. A light tap brought his eyes to the light blue, foil wrapped condom that Jack had tossed. It was decorated with a single silver snowflake.

"This all for ya, Jackie?" He asked.

"Yep." Jack answered, popping the 'p'. Aster nodded and rang it up. Jack paid and walked to the door.

"Hey, don't forget your rubber!" Aster exclaimed, holding the packet up.

Jack turned, looking over his shoulder at him, brown eyes smoldering. "Keep it. You'll be needing it more than I will." Aster cocked a brow at him.

"And why's that?"

Jack chuckled and walked back to the older man. He stretched up onto his toes and pressed a feather-light kiss to the older man's stubbly cheek. Aster heard the crinkle of paper as Jack shoved something into his right back pocket. The boy then whispered "Call me sometime."

Aster slid the condom into his wallet and watched him walk away, admiring how those slender hips swayed with each step.

**End**


	2. Drunk Dial

**Drunk Dial**

E. Aster Bunnymund hardly ever drank; he was always the designated driver. Not that he _didn't_ like alcohol, _alcohol_ just didn't like him. He loathed admitting that he was maybe a bit of a lightweight. His friend, Nick, never let him live it down. The Russian would guffaw, clutching his belly, and crow about how utterly odd it was that he, as an Australian, couldn't hold his booze.

That's when the arguments would usually start. Mind, they didn't happen often. They'd both grown up to the amount of not acting like total teenagers anymore. But on this particular outing- Nick reverted. The large man threw a burly arm around Aster's shoulders, bringing him close.

"I just do not understand! Liquor runs in the blood over there, does it not?" He grinned.

Aster shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "Not everyone drinks day in and day out like you, ya bloody show pony. I'm supposed to be babysittin' yer ass, anyway. If Tiana found out that I was drinkin' instead of keepin' you out of trouble she'd have my hide."

Nick bellowed another laugh and slammed a shot glass filled with clear spirit in front of him. "One drink; loosen up my friend. I will not leave this bar until I see you finish it." The large man's eyes twinkled in challenge.

Aster's vibrant green eyes narrowed in acceptance and then tossed back the glass. The burn was immediate; he had to admit the quality was top notch though. Sadly, that's where things took a hazy turn. When next he woke, it was to a pounding head.

Aster laid still, his head continuing to pound in the darkness of the room he currently occupied. He tried to focus, to recall what had happened and where he was; because this bed was not his. He remembered the bar; the smoke, the noise, the lack of personal space. He couldn't tell you how many shots Nick had talked him into, he couldn't remember. The next flash he got was the feel of the cool dampness of outside; he must have left eventually, with or without Nick. Aster remembered being on his phone at one point. No telling who was on the other end.

He groaned and rolled to his side, immediately regretting it. He flung an arm flung over the side of the mattress to grope for a trashcan, but found one being shoved in front of his face instead. A few dry heaves later left him feeling just as wretched as before. Cool hands braced against his naked shoulders, pushing him back into the pillows; he fell willingly.

"Rest up, dude. You were pretty hammered last night." A low, soothing, and decidedly male, told him.

Aster cracked an eye. In front of him, kneeling on the floor was a boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty. Fear shot through his veins. _Oh God_, he thought, _I went home with a kid_. Green eyes widened as he tried to push himself up, violently fighting against the sudden wave of nausea that washed over him. The boy shot up and pushed him back down.

"Stop it! Look, here's the can. I have water and painkillers on the nightstand. Just relax, take your meds, and I'll explain what happened the next time you wake up." He handed Aster the pills, and then the glass; he left after he saw Aster's breathing even out.

When next he woke, Aster noticed his head no longer seemed to be splitting at the seams. He remembered his first barely sober experience: the boy, the meds, and the blessed water. He stood and stretched, feeling joints pop and creak as he searched for his shirt, finally finding it on the floor next to the door to flop over his shoulder. Aster was proud of his physique, and was not averse to showing it off.

Outside the bedroom was a small, neat, but sparsely decorated stereotypical college bachelor pad. A couch rested against one wall, opposite a decent sized T.V. and game system. To the left was the kitchen, and dinette which sported a small round table. He guessed the bathroom was connected to the bedroom. But the young man was nowhere to be found.

The front door swung opened, and in walked the boy in question. He had bags from a local pharmacy nestled in one arm, and two white paper sacks in the other.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. How's your head?" He asked as he placed the bags on the table, digging out pill bottles and a few toiletries from the pharmacy, and breakfast burritos from the paper sacks. Aster felt his stomach turn as the scent of food invaded his nostrils.

"It was fine 'til ya brought out the food. Who are ya, anyway?" He groaned.

"I'm Jack." The boy answered with a sheepish smile, packing the food away to store in the refrigerator. Aster slumped into a chair and nodded to Jack as a glass of water and three painkillers were placed in front of him.

"Nice to meetcha, Jack. I'm Aster." He said after swallowing the pills. "How did I end up here?"

Jack chuckled as he put up the medicine and grabbed a soda from the fridge. He sat opposite of the older man. "You called me last night. I could barely make out what you were saying, but got the gist that you were drunk."

"So you met up with a complete stranger and brought him home?" Aster quirked a brow. "Some shaky logic ya have there."

"Yeah, well ya know… I figured I'd at least go see. When I got there you could barely stand. You were mumbling about stupid Russians then kind of glomped me, so…" Jack trailed off and made a gesture with his hand, offering a small smile.

A flash presented itself in Aster's mind. He was leaned haphazardly against a wall, he heard a familiar voice. He remembered wrapping his arms around someone, presumably Jack, and being led to a car.

"I got you back here; you took your shirt off and passed out as soon as I covered you up." Jack finished his recounting of the nights events with a light stutter, looking away. Aster watched him sip his drink and couldn't help but think the kid had left a bit out of his tale.

Another flash: the smell of spearmint filled his nose; he could feel soft hair between his fingers and could feel cool hands cupping his jaw. The lips that moved against his were soft, and the tongue his own slid against erotically warm. He closed his eyes and furrowed his thick brows.

"Did we sleep together? 'cause I remember we kissed."

Jack blushed and kept his eyes glued to his drink and sighed. Aster prayed to every deity he could think of that he didn't try to force himself on the kind hearted boy in front of him. Jack had gone out of his way to help a complete stranger after a mistaken drunken phone call, when everyone else would have just hung up.

"No, not for lack of trying on your part though." Jack smiled.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry- " Aster rushed to apologize. God he felt like a piece of shit now. Trying to force himself on a boy at least a decade his junior. His phone rang, interrupting his apology. It was Nick, he wanted to know if Aster was alright and where he ended up. He asked Jack where the nearest service station was.

"Just up the block." He whispered. Aster told Nick to meet him there, so he didn't have to explain Jack to his rambunctious friend.

After slipping his shirt back on, and putting on his shoes Aster turned to Jack. "I really am sorry. I wasn't in my right mind last night."

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be such an affectionate drunk." The young man paused, and then continued "You're a really good kisser."

"I just feel kind of shitty that I tried to molest you- " Aster stuttered and felt his cheeks heat in a blush as he fumbled for the door knob. Jack laughed at him and wrapped his slender arms around Aster's waist in a quick hug.

"If you feel that guilty about it… maybe you could take me for coffee?" He said; tone hopeful and shy.

The older man reciprocated the hug and offered a smirk of his own.

"I'll call you."

**End.**


	3. Drunk Dial's pt 2

Dedicated to **YasminsnowflakeFaith  
><strong>Enjoy!

**Drunk Dial 2**

The coffee shop was quiet, as to be expected for a Thursday evening. Aster sat, leg bouncing in anticipation, for Jack to come through the doors. He'd finally gotten up the courage to call the boy and set up the coffee 'date' after accidently letting Jack's name slip when trying to explain what happened to Nick. The Russian had grabbed his shoulders, shook him twice and demanded to know what had transpired. He told his friend about what hazy recollections had surfaced; leaving out the kiss and how young Jack was. Nick would have jumped on that like white on rice. Aster imagined the reaction _that_ would get: "A twink, Bunny? I would have never guessed! But you need youth in your life, will make you feel… invigorated!" Nick would say, laughing and waggling his bushy black brows at him.

Aster shook his head to rid those thoughts. This was supposed to be about thanking the boy for not letting him rot in a back alley. Besides, this was all Nick's fault anyway. But… that being said, maybe he should thank the dag. He glanced out the window and took in the light breeze that playfully twirled around the branches of the tree outside. The leaves danced, sending shade spots rolling across the pavement below. That's when he paused.

Jack stood under the tree straightening his shirt then ran a hand through this hair. The boy had opted for a dark blue tee and brown skinny jeans. He smiled when he saw Aster in the window and gave a small wave.

They met inside the door and walked to the counter together. The Australian ordered a plain black coffee while Jack requested a caramel mocha latté. Aster paid and let Jack choose a little table off in the back that overlooked a park.

The pair talked about everything and anything; telling stories, sharing experiences. Aster learned that Jack had a little sister, who he adored, and was a student at the local community college studying to become a kindergarten teacher. He explained that he loved kids and volunteered when he could at the library when it held reading days. Jack loved telling stories to all the kids, loved watching their eyes light up as he spun tales of evil wizards, beautiful princesses, and valiant knights in shining armor. Aster listened with a content smile. Aster told Jack of being a business owner, founding the 'Hopeful Sweets' candy shop further into town. He told Jack about growing up in Australia, and about his family- mom, dad, and seven siblings; himself being the third oldest. Jack learned that Aster volunteered at a local animal shelter, caring for the smaller animals. He couldn't stand dogs, but loved the rabbits. The younger man had laughed until he couldn't breathe when Aster told him his last name was Bunnymund.

"Are you serious? Bunnymund? That's your name?" Jack laughed, shoulders shaking.

"Oi! It's not that bloody funny." Aster pouted as he glared at his empty cup. Jack's chuckled slowly died and he placed a hand over one of Aster's.

"I think it's adorable." He smiled. The older man smiled back and turned his wrist to better hold the smaller hand in his, reveling in the blush that rose to lightly freckled cheeks.

"Maybe… maybe I can take you to dinner sometime? This was nice." Aster stuttered.

Jack beamed at him, eyes glittering in excitement as he eagerly accepted.

**End.**


	4. To Save a Life

Dedicated to YasminSnowFlakeFaith  
>Enjoy!<p>

**To Save a Life**

The sound of grinding metal was deafening. His head pounded as he struggled to open his eyes. His entire body hurt, so much so he couldn't categorize any one limb. Voices were yelling, shouting orders; boots crunched on the pavement next to his ear.

Jack opened an eye. Blearily he noticed he was upside down, and then he remembered. He had been on his way home. Left work at four, got stuck in school traffic like always. He remembered the intersection. A horn blared; being flung to one side as glass rained around him, cutting his arms and face. He groaned.

"Oi! Mate, can ya hear me?" An accented voice struck through the haze. "Open your eyes for me, c'mon."

"'at happen'?" Jack managed to mumble. His tongue felt like lead as blue peaked out from between eyelids.

"You were involved in an accident, but don't you worry. I'm gonna take care of ya." The determination in that calmed him somewhat. "Can ya tell me yer name? Keep talkin' to me, snowflake." The man reached his arms in as far as they'd go, gliding over his neck and down as much of his back as they could checking for any bones out of place.

"Jack. M' name's Jack. Chest… hurts." He gasped. The hands moved, pulling at his shirt to run over his chest. The man was on his back, inside the cab of his car now. The crisp white and green of an EMT uniform filled what little vision he could muster. The man had dark hair, the tan skin of uncountable day spent in the sun. He wore an expression on concentrated worry.

"I know, mate. Keep talkin'. Tell me what ya do. They're gonna get you out soon, and I'll get you fixed up." He ordered. A hand disappeared into a pocket and dug out a pen. He cupped the side of Jack's head and shined the light into one eye, and then the other before disappearing.

"Teach. Kinder- Ah!" Jack yelped when he felt the hand press lightly into his ribs. He heard more voices, shouts of 'Make way' and 'Watch out'. Then a closer one. Next to the window.

"Aster, they're here to pry open the door. Time to get out of the way." A woman said.

The man looked at Jack, giving him a reassuring look. "I'll be right next to ya, they're gonna get this door outta the way, alrigh'?"

Fear shot through his veins. Jack didn't want to be left alone, not like this; hurting, scared, and unsure of everything that was happening. He grabbed the man's hand and weakly tried to pull him back. "Please don't leave." The EMT, or Aster, squeezed his fingers and told him again he'd be right next to him.

More grinding metal met his ears as the door disconnected with the frame. Bolts popping loose, more glass breaking. Jack could feel his breath becoming shallower; each intake was shorter than the last thanks to the searing burn every time his lungs expanded. The door finally came off with an ear ringing clang as it lands on the road. Jack jars, as much from the noise as the twinge from his injuries.

The firemen quickly cut the seatbelt and, none too gently, yank him from the mangled mess of his car. He screams at the crunch he both hears and feels from his chest. Darkness begins to creep into his vision as he reaches for Aster.

The EMT quickly grasps his hand, next to him in seconds; cutting his shirt open Jack hears him hiss at the state of his chest. "I gotcha Jackie. Open yer eyes for me. I need ya to stay awake." He says to him and then calls for his partner to bring the stretcher.

"I-I'm scared." Jack whispered.

Still working, Aster reassures him. "I know ya are. I've got ya, though. I won't let anythin' happen to ya."

Jack doesn't get the chance to answer as the darkness drowns him. Aster panics, yelling again for his partner.

He presses an ear to the boy's chest, cursing at the weakening heartbeat. He rips open his medical bag and brings out a scalpel and hollow plastic tube. He presses two fingers along Jack's side, counting the ridges of ribs. The boy had broken some a few, but he didn't think too much of it at first. People break ribs all the time. He internally blames the men that pulled the kid out; they should have known to be gentle. Aster presses the tip of the scalpel into the groove between two ribs, blood quickly seeping from the wound. He slid the knife into the boy's lung to make an exit for the fluid that had built up then pushed in a gloved finger to hold open the cut as he made ready the tube.

Blood spilled from his lungs, but it was only a temporary fix. Jack needed to wake up, to take a breath, to reflate the organ or he'd die. Aster pressed his ear to the boy's mouth- not breathing. Sliding up on his knees he tilts back Jack's head and presses their mouths together. Two breaths flow from him and into Jack, then six pumps of his sternum. He repeats the maneuver six times before the boy coughs up what blood remained.

Aster wasted no time grabbing his partner and carefully lifting Jack onto the stretcher and rushing him to the hospital. He sat with the boy the whole way, comfortingly stroking his hair, and whispering encouragements. Aster gladly clasped the weak hand in his when Jack reached for him.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Two weeks later Jack found himself back at the hospital. The doctor had given him a clean bill of health, but warned him to take it easy for the next month to let his ribs heal properly. He was glad for it, but would have rather blown it off. He knew he had to take it easy, those doctors just wanted to bill his insurance. He walked down the white halls and thought of the real reason he came today. He was hoping to see the EMT that saved his life. Lo and behold, at the end of the hallway, stood Aster. The older man smiled as noticed Jack, straightening away from the wall and walking to him. "Hey there, snowflake. Glad to see ya up and about."

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. "Thanks to you."

Aster held a hand up, humbly waving away the praise. "All in a day's work." They stood, facing each other, until awkwardness started to arise.

"Can I buy you coffee?" Jack suddenly blurted. He felt his face grow warm as the EMT laughed.

Aster moved to the side and held an arm out, gesturing for Jack to walk ahead, "Sure thing, snowflake. I'd like that."

**End.**


	5. Doused

Dedicated to the friend of YasminSnowflakeFaith. She requested Bunny and Jack in the Warren.  
>I hope you enjoy!<p>

**Dousing**

I sighed as I looked over my pond. It'd been twenty years since I joined with the other Guardians, and life was pretty great, I guess. Over a million believers and counting; more and more kinds seeing me every year. My life had gone from no one to too many in what felt like a blink of an eye. But no matter how many snow days I made, or how often I went to see the others… sometimes I couldn't help feeling like it was all too good to be true. Like, I'd wake up the next morning and everything, everyone, would be gone. The kids would walk through me again and the Guardians would ignore me. I couldn't go back to that. I buried my face in my knees, and gripped my staff. Maybe I could go bother Bunny. He was always fun to mess with, always made me remember I wasn't alone anymore.

I jumped into the wind, shooting up into the sky. Flying always seemed to help; feeling the freedom of the wind as she wound around me, helping me to rise above the clouds. Manny shown bright in the sky, his beams ghosting across the tops of the clouds. I hated him for most of my existence. Why make me who I am, tell me my name then drop off the radar? My animosity towards him waned, slowly, after my inauguration, but I still wasn't his biggest fan. Those three hundred years alone messed with me pretty bad, but I was getting better. I no longer flinched when kids hugged me, or when Bunny would raise one of his hands. North's size didn't intimidate me any more either.

The island that held the only open hole to the warren appeared below me. I still couldn't believe how obvious Bunny had been. I mean really, Easter Island? Down I dropped and weaved my way through the tunnel; the soft earth and scattered plants were a welcome familiarity. I probably spent more time with the embodiment of Hope than I did with all the others combined. We'd developed an easy friendship once we had cleared the air. The knock-down drag-out fight that happened a few years after I took the oath had paved the way for an almost effortless comradery.

Inside, the Warren was peaceful and radiant. Gently breezes wafted through the air, flowers and trees seemed to almost glow with health. Stray egglets scittered across the grass. A stray pale green one waddled over and hopped onto the top of my foot as I landed. I loved these little guys. They might not have had faces but they always seemed happy. I picked the tiny thing up and cradled it in my hands. "Hey little guy. Do you happen to know where your master is?" I asked; it hopped up and down as I placed it back on the ground. It skipped away and I followed.

Bunny came into view as we topped a hill. His steel grey fur was covered in pastel paint splotches. Around him sat hundreds of beautifully decorated eggs, all hand painted with the utmost care. I chuckled and watched one of his ears twitch in my direction.

"G'day Frostbite. How ya goin'?" He asked, gracing me with a smile as I walked to his side. His smiles came easy now. Lately, though, they had started giving me a strange feeling in the put of my stomach.

"Oh, the usual. Snow days, pranks, general tomfoolery." I smirked. He honked a laugh.

"I'd expect nothin' less. If you'll give me a tic to wash this paint off I'll put ya to work. Got some new chocolates for ya to test." He said, walking to his personal burrow. I still remembered the first time he brought me there. It was late, and I had flown in to escape an altercation between a disgruntled summer spirit. Who knew they didn't like snow cones? I had hunkered down, under one of his prized oaks, the biggest I'd ever seen, to ice over a burn on my neck; I'd barely been able to dodge the blast. He found me, freaked out, and brought me back. He had sat me on top of an ancient wood table and grabbed my chin to lift and turn my head. He grumbled the entire time he patched me up. It ranged from me being completely irresponsible, as he rubbed on a spicy smelling salve, to how I should learn to pick my battles more carefully. When I told him the story he'd sighed at me, but admitted that the guy had it coming.

I followed him in, setting my staff on the hook he'd put up for it, and plucked an orange from the fruit bowl on the table. He walked down a hall and pulled back heavy curtain. Inside was a stone room, the rock was the light grey kind that darkened when it got wet. In the middle of the room was a giant, natural white marble tub. It was amazing. I'd never seen anything like it. Bunny fiddled with some knobs the connected the water system. I was always learning new things about his ingenuity. I walked to his sitting room to keep from staring into the bathroom as I fought down a frosty blush. There was a book in a chair, so I decided to occupy my mind while he cleaned up.

Half an hour later I was halfway through the book when I heard Bunny call for me. "Frostbite? Can ya come here for a tic?" His voice sounded apprehensive.

I walked to the entrance and leaned close to the curtain. "Everything okay in there, cottontail?"

"Come in here, ya dill. I need your help with somethin'."

I walked in and stared. He sat in the water, fur plastered to his frame. The steel grey was much darker; and I never noticed just how much muscle he had. I frosted again. "W-what do you need help with?"

Bunny turned and showed me his back, it still had paint clotted in the fur. "I can't reach, ya mind helpin' a bloke out?"

"Sure," I quipped, trying to mask my stutters with confidence, "It'll be good practice for when I get a pet." He growled at me but allowed me to pour water over the paint. My fingers carded through thick fur to gently massage away the clumps. I could feel his shoulder blades flex under my palms.

"Oh, that's the stuff." He groaned. Then a soft rumble filled the silence. It took me half a second to guess what it was.

"Are you purring?" I asked, eyes widening and a grin tugged at my face. This was adorable.

"It's a Pooka thing." He told me, I could hear the smile in his voice as he flicked a wet hand at me, sprinkling me with water. I dipped my hand and flicked him back. Thus started an epic splash fest. Bunny twisted and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the tub. I kicked my legs sending waves of water over him. He sputtered and poured a bowl full of water over my head making me squeal.

After the war ended, and a truce was in place I found myself outside laying in the grass. Bunny had given me a towel to wear as my clothes dried. He sat beside me, fur still damp.

"That was the most entertaining bath I think I've ever had." He huffed a laughed. I nodded in agreement as a comfortable silence washed over us. After a moment, I broke it.

"Thanks, Bunny."

"For what, mate?"

"Letting me come here. Having fun with me. Helps me forget." I told him. From my peripherals I saw him look at me.

"What do ya mean 'forget?'" He asked.

"That I'm not alone anymore. I know it's been two decades, but sometimes I feel like if I get too comfortable having everyone around… somehow I'll mess up and get it all taken away. But coming here," I gestured to the Warren, "Hangin' out with you, makes me forget. So thank you."

Bunny was quiet, and I could feel his stare. His sudden movement caught me by surprise; he scooped me up and planted my in his lap. His nose brushed against my forehead as his arms tightened around me. In the shelter of his embrace I felt safe, cared for, wanted.

"Ya don't have to ever thank me for somethin' like that, Jackie. And if ya ever feel like that again, you just drop in. In fact, why don't ya just stay here? You're here most of the time as is. I can make ya up a room in two shakes of a tail, ya can decorate it however ya want." He said. By the end of his statement he sounded so excited, and I could practically hear the gears in his head turn with new ideas. I pressed my face into the ruff of his chest and chuckled.

"I'd love to stay here. You're the best Bunny." I mumbled.

I felt his nose at me neck and his forehead against me cheek. "We'll talk about designs later, after a nap. I'm tuckered." I nodded and he shifted us to the ground, my head on his chest right over his heart.

The chocolate could wait. I had a new home to move into.

**End.**


	6. Transferred

Snowing-in-the-springtime requested: Why not do a chapter about jack and bunny in school? Like aster being mr. Popular or a teacher even, and jack being a lonesome student or something like that :)

**Transferred**

Jack sighed. He hated this stupid country. It was hot, dry and he could barely understand the people. You'd think that being here for almost a year and a half he would have gotten used to it. But no. on the first day of classes he was on his way to his last one before lunch. Microbiology. It was the only science class left open by the time he got all of his paperwork finished to come to this godforsaken island. Thankfully the only friend he'd been able to make was stuck in it with him. Her name was Anna, she was studying dentistry, but Jack had taken to calling her Tooth.

He plopped into a chair in the back, grabbing his notebook and a pen from his bag. Anna delicately sat in the vacant chair beside him.

"Not having a good day, I see." She smiled gently at him, violet eyes crinkling. The deep brown skin of her hands covered in Henna art.

"Just missing home I guess." I answered. "I miss having people to talk to. I don't even know why I accepted this place's offer."

"You accepted for the same reason I did: A full ride scholarship."

Jack snorted and nodded. She was right. This place offered the works. Tuition, books, room and board, meals… everything was taken care of. And, for a former foster kid, that offer was too hard to pass up.

The teacher entered and outlined the days lesson then began the lecture. Ten minutes in the door swung open and four students walked in and sheepishly took their seats.

"Ah, glad to see you boys could be bothered to make it." The professor said with disdain. The tallest of them, who also happened to be seated in front of Jack, spoke up.

"Sorry, sir. Previous class ran a bit late. Won't let it happen again." His voice, while still laced with the exotic accent, at least to Jack, was filled with confidence. The teacher scoffed and turned to begin writing key points on the board.

Jack readied his pen and began his note taking, but was stopped by the hand that placed itself on the edge of his and Tooth's table.

"'scuse me, mate. Ya wouldn' happen to have an extra pen, would ya?" The man in front of him asked, he'd turned in his chair and as Jack looked up from his paper he was floored by the vivid green eyes staring at him.

"Uhm. Sure." He leaned to dig through his bag, finally finding a pen he scribbled on the edge of the paper to make sure it worked. "Here."

"Thanks, um… What's your name, anyway?"

He was silent for a second too long, so Tooth answered for him.

"His name's Jack. I'm Anna." She said, smacking Jack's hand away as he tried to pinch her arm. The Australian native offered his hand to them. "Aster. Nice to meet you two." Than specifically to Jack: "Thanks for the pen. I owe ya one, Jackie." Then turned back around.

That's how things went for a while. Aster would always ask to borrow a pen, make as much small talk with the two before the teacher scolded him, and then return it right after class. Jack could wrap his head around the fact that the older man would try so hard to talk to them. Tooth was eating it up, as was fitting for a social butterfly. He, on the other hand, was a loner. Always has been, will probably always will be. Tooth was quick to voice her opinions on that.

"Maybe he wants to make friends? Or- or! He likes you." She smirked and narrowed her eyes at him as a bush rose to his cheeks.

"Geez Tooth, just because I'm gay doesn't mean every guy that talks to me is too."

"True, my abnormally pale friend, but I happen to know that Aster does, in fact, bat for your team. He's on the track team. One of the best, if I remember correctly. He helped the team make it to nationals the last two years." Tooth rattled off.

He laughed at his friend. "You sound like a stalker. What'd you do, google him?"

She shook her head and explained. Apparently Aster was in two more of her afternoon classes. They talked. She told Jack that he asked her about him frequently, to which Jack scoffed. Tooth told him about jokingly accusing the track star of having a crush on her pasty friend, to which he answered "Is it that obvious?"

Jack waved his arms, stopping her. "Wait a minute, how does he even know I'm gay? I didn't tell him, and I know you wouldn't."

Tooth shrugged. "I asked him that too. He said that no self-respecting straight guy would wear pants as tight as you do unless they were gay. Even the scene guys wear looser pants than you, Jack."

He groaned and buried his face into the pillow he was holding as Tooth giggled at him.

The next afternoon Jack found himself sitting at his back table, Tooth was at the testing center retaking an exam for another class, leaving him alone. The professor waltzed in and set his briefcase down with flourish, not noticing Aster sneaking in after him. The man slunk to the back and slid into Tooth's regular seat.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered. He was a little offended the athlete was invading his bubble.

"Well," Aster said, bringing out a notebook; Jack handed him a pen on impulse, "I figured, since the sheila left ya alone today, I'd keep ya company." He said with a smile.

"That's the weakest excuse I've ever heard. Try again." Jack couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Sure this guy was cute, he would even go so far as to call him gorgeous. If he was _really_ honest with himself he'd admit to rubbing one or two out in his morning showers, but Jack never liked being too honest.

"Look… I like ya. Yer a frosty little show pony, but yer funny. Yer smart, and, crikey, you're a beauty. Let me take you out." Aster whispered. He'd leaned close to keep his voice down. Jack took note of the sharp musky scent of him. It reminded him of sandalwood and rain; a heady mix in his opinion.

"Why? I'm not gonna put out. You know that, right?" Jack smirked at his notes, pen flying across the page to keep up with the professor.

"I know. I wouldn't expect ya to." He said, tone sincere. "I know ya think I'm a typical jock. I know Tooth told ya about my track career. All I'm askin' for is one date. Let me take you out once. If it goes well, ya let me take ya out again. If not I'll drop it. Won't bother ya with it again."

Jack looked up from his notes and over to Aster. It was a tempting offer. "One date." He said.

Aster's smile put the blinding Australian sun to shame.

**End.**


	7. Transferred's pt 2

Dedicated to YasminSnowflakeFaith and slings and arrows of fortune  
>Enjoy!<p>

**Transferred 2**

Aster had brought Jack to a local aquarium for the deal-maker date. The Aussie had told him about remembering a conversation about favorite animals. Jack's was the dolphin. They had taken in the exhibits, talking about each animal and how beautiful the park was as they wandered around. Jack was actually really enjoying himself; he had no idea Aster could be so mellow. Usually the popular ones were either really high maintenance, or too confident in their physical prowess to bother having even a basic vocabulary. Aster surprised him at every conversational turn.

Jack learned that the older man was an artist, and had some work shown at a local gallery once. He sneakily looked that information up on his phone and was thoroughly impressed. Aster asked question after question about America: where he lived, about his family. Jack was further surprised that Aster paid for everything, making him feel a little guilty.

"I have my own money, you know. I can at least get my own food." Jack pouted. Aster just laughed.

"I'm trying to impress you enough to warrant another date. Let me do this." He said.

They had their makeshift picnic in one of the larger underground viewing tanks. They ate and watched the brightly colored fish float through the water. The underwater light gliding over the pair. Jack noticed the other man glance at him often as they nibbled and talked. He snapped his head to the side, catching him in the act.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

Aster lowered his drink and scratched the back of his neck. "With the lighting in here, the way you look… I'm berating myself for not bringin' my sketchbook." He said sheepishly.

Jack blushed; he had never thought of himself as particularly attractive. Putting down his food, he slid over on the bench to press against Aster's side. He brought out his phone as the other looked over, smiling bright as the camera clicked, no flash was needed.

"You'll get the picture if this goes well." He said, walking to trash the remnants of their meal. Aster sidled up next to him and gave a confident grin.

"Oh, I think after this, I'll be getting' that photo, and a second date." He purred. Jack blushed.

Aster led them to the dolphin exhibit next, it was their last stop, and ducked through a dark door. Jack's nerves began to thrum as he noticed the 'No Entry' sign. They walked around a pool, and right up to a woman in a wetsuit.

"Nice to see ya, Tori." Aster greeted the woman with a firm handshake.

"Bunny! I'm so glad ya could make it! This must be Jack," She said, offering her him her hand. "He's a cutie." She winked.

"Nice to meet you." Jack murmured. Tori giggled and handed both men a suit.

"Put these on, yeah? Then we'll have some fun." She walked off, leaving the two to change.

Aster led him to a room and held the door open; Jack stopped him before he could close the door on him. "What's going on?"

"Just change, Jackie. Yer gonna love this. I promise." He winked, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, and walked next door to change.

Jack stood next to the edge of the pool, adrenaline worked through his veins and his hands lightly shook with anticipation. He had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen. Aster joined him soon after and Tori ordered the pair into the water. Aster stayed close to him as they swam, following the trainer to the center of the pool. She blew on a whistle three times.

Jack gasped as a dolphin swam right up to him. His smile nearly split his face as he ran his hands over the smooth mammal. It clicked and squeaked at him, tossing its head sending waves over his arms. "This is amazing!" He exclaimed. Aster laughed with him.

"We're just getting' started, Jackie."

They spent three hours with the pod. They took rides around the pool; flying through the water, and diving deep. Tori showed him how to use the whistle; they did tricks with fish, balls, rings, and dive toys. She explained that dolphins only played with those they trusted, and patted his shoulder as she noted how fast Jack worked himself onto their good side. It was the best day he could ever remember having, and on their way back to campus he told Aster as much.

"This was amazing. Thank you so much." He said, pausing at the door to his and Tooth's shared apartment.

"I'm glad ya liked it. Called in every favor I had to that woman to get us back there." He laughed. A ring filled the air and Aster drew out his phone; he quirked an eye at Jack when the photo of the two of them popped into view. "Guess that means it went well?" Jack nodded and quickly pressed his lips to the older mans.

"This mean I get another date?" Aster asked, hopeful.

"Sure does, track star." Jack smirked.

**End.**


	8. Let Me Care

Dedicated to the lovely MyHeartsDesire  
>Hope you enjoy!<p>

**Let Me Care**

Jack was the only one who seemed to notice the change in Bunny. At first it seemed like nothing, just a light tilting of the space-rabbits head at odd times. Then he noticed that no matter how many times set out drinks for everyone Bunny wouldn't touch his; the same went for any food, or snack. A few weeks later he noticed the weight loss. The older Guardian was getting much too thin. Then after another week Bunny didn't show up to the regular meeting. He voiced his concerns to North but the jolly man just brushed it off; explaining that it was a month before Easter, so they would not be seeing him 'til mid-June, at the earliest. He'd mumbled something about Bunny's 'season' starting after his holiday. It made no sense to Jack. Tooth told him the same thing, and Sandy couldn't grasp the concept of contracting an illness so he didn't even try.

After the meeting Jack decided to check on Bunny himself, since no one else would. He sneakily grabbed a globe and shot into the icy air. He stopped when the Santoff Clausen was a speck in his vision, whispered his destination to the decorated glass orb and tossed it up. On its way down he used his staff as a bat, sending it flying a good ten yards before the portal burst open in a flash of swirling lights. Then off he went.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The Warren was not like it should be. Usually when Jack rocketed into the eternal spring he was met with vibrant greens, pastels as far as he could see, and droves of waddling egglets weaving this way and that. Now though… It was like some of the color had been drained away. The flowers seemed to droop, handfuls of leaves littered the ground beneath even the hardiest of trees. Even the grass felt wrong; crunching under his feet instead of the usual softness. He furrowed his brows. Yes, there was definitely something wrong.

Jack jumped into the air. The only way he could ever find Bunny's burrow was searching for the abnormal bowing of the fresh water river that ran through the Warren's entirety for irrigation. After he spotted it, he quietly landed in front of the moss covered door and creaked it open to peer inside. It was dark. Well, much darker than he expected. The curtains were drawn over the many windows in the kitchen. Jack stepped inside, careful to keep his stride quiet.

"Bunny? Are you here?" He asked. No answer came so he ventured deeper into the burrow. He checked the library, not there. Then the study; nope, not there either. Jack didn't bother to check the guest rooms; Bunny only went into those to clean up after a guest, usually himself, left. He passed a hallway to head to the cool storage basement when he heard a tiny noise from the hallway he'd just passed.

He paused, then took a step into the hall. "Bunny?"

Silence met him for two breaths then a weak "Jack" met his ears. He'd never been so happy to hear his name before, not even when Jamie had said it. The winter spirit rushed down the hall and into Bunny's nest room. The Pooka lay curled in a ball in the middle of his nest. Covered in every blanket he owned, Jack had to look hard to notice the lump that shivered in the middle. He crawled to the lump and lifted an edge of one of the many throws. Dingy grey fur was the first think Jack noticed. Then, looking closer, he saw the dark circles around the once bright green eyes and his once dry pink nose was damp and tinged red in fever.

"You're sick? How- how can you be sick? You can't be sick." Jack whispered, hands moving on their own to flow through matted fur, smoothing it down to begin petting his friend. Bunny leaned into the touch and offered a weak smile.

"These things happen sometime, snowflake. Past year's been rough on all o' us, yeah?" He murmured. "'sides, it won't last much longer. Don' worry 'bout this old hare."

Jack scowled and shifted closer, trailing a hand up and down a long ear. "I'm going to worry. I just got the life I'd been dreaming about for over three hundred years. I'm not going to sit around and let you suffer when I can help."

Bunny weakly growled, trying and failing, to sound intimidating. "Let me sleep, ya gumby." He complained and tried to bury himself again.

Jack glared, but left him alone. He made his way to the kitchen, determined to help. Dishes were piled in the sink, the table was dirty, what linens he could see were soiled. He decided to start with what laundry he could find, and piled it up into a copper bin to carry outside. He dumped the clothes, filled the basin with warm water and added the suds. Each item was scrubbed 'til it glowed with cleanliness; the entire process took him two hours to wash and hang to dry. Next Jack tackled the dishes. Moldy food was scraped into a trash bowl, and then scrubbed with all the ferocity he'd used in battle over three hundred years. An hour and a half later Bunny had clean dishes and silverware. Lastly Jack scrubbed down every smooth surface he could find that wasn't made of dirt. He dusted what he couldn't wipe down, and straightened up the clutter; placing books in the right order, arranging papers into designated folder, and housing pencils and quills into their proper holders. After putting up the dried laundry, Jack surveyed his handiwork and smiled. He had done a damn good job.

"Okay," He murmured. " -time to get that stubborn rabbit to eat something." He said, as he grabbed a tube from the first aid kit, a general painkiller, used to treat him so long ago. He slipped the vial into his pocket for Bunny to take later/

Jack rummaged through the pantry, finding all the spiced he needed to make a light vegetable stew. The carrots and potatoes were also in the pantry, so a trip to the garden for squash, tomatoes, and green peas would be needed. After gathering the rest of the ingredients, he began. The potatoes and carrots needed to cook for a bit longer than everything else, so he started a large pot and tossed the cubed veggies in with some oil, salt and pepper. Next came the squash, and another light coating of salt and pepper. The same went for the tomatoes, and peas. He added some water to the pot, and adjusted the flame to keep it at a simmer to cook it low and slow. Jack filled a glass with water and shot a vein of frost into liquid to cool it, and walked back to Bunny. The ill guardian was still just a lump of blankets on the bed as he moved to Bunny's side.

"Hey, Cottontail. Can you wake up for a minute?" He whispered.

Bunny groaned, but flipped back the covers to blink at him. Jack was thankful the brightness was beginning to creep back into those eyes he liked so much. Bunny took the vial he was handed and swallowed it down before sipping at his water. "Thank ya, Jack. I'll owe ya one for takin' care of this old rabbit." He said, offering a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it. Consider this an apology for being a menace all those years." Jack bargained as he took the glass, grinning at his friend's chuckle.

That night got managed to get Bunny out of bed and to the table. He made sure the rabbit ate as much as he could before leading him to the bathroom. He bathed Bunny, not at all feeling awkward. They talked quietly, well Jack talked and Bunny grunted, hummed, or huffed a laugh here and there; then Jack led him back to bed. He fetched another glass of water, freezing the bottom half to keep it cold during the night, and turned to leave. A paw grasped his wrist, as he looked back to find green eyes glinting in the darkness of the nest.

"Stay?" Bunny whispered. Jack nodded and slid in, trying to leave enough space between them to not make his friend uncomfortable. It didn't last. At some point in the night Bunny had wrapped him up in furry arms, and Jack had turned to bury his face in the older male's chest.

That was how Herald of Spring found them when he woke. He first noticed how much better he felt. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and smile. He wished he hadn't been so quick to judge him all those years ago, but they'd moved past everything now. The next thing he noticed was Jack's furrowed brows and desperate grip on his fur. Bunny scowled; the kid was having a nightmare. He licked Jack's nose, and nuzzled the young man's face and neck.

"There now, Snowflake. Yer safe here, mate." He cooed gently.

Jack opened a hazy blue eye. "Bunny…?" He mumbled into the ruff of his chest.

"Aster, mate. Name's Aster." He told Jack and slid a hand over the snowy white tresses, bringing the boy closer. "Go back to sleep, Snowflake. I've got ya."

Jack smiled as he buried his face in fur again, yawning out "Love you, Aster."

"Love ya too, Jackie. I love ya too."

**End.**


	9. Thievery

**Thievery**

Jack was peeved. This was the third time this week alone that his favorite muffins were sold out. He'd been coming to this bakery for his entire college career for his breakfast treat, but only in the last two months had he been too late for one. He'd asked what the deal was, wanting desperately to know why they were selling out of his favorite chocolate muffins so quickly. The girl behind the counter had told him another customer had come in not long before him, in fact, and grabbed up the last one in the case. They still made the same amount as they always did. Jack would sigh, defeated and settle for blueberry instead.

But today… Today was the last straw, he was declaring war. Apparently the muffin thief had heard about his plight. Now the jerk was leaving notes.

The first went as such: _Sorry to burst your bubble. Again._

Jack continued to receive little notes from the thief. It irked him down to the soles of his shoes each time his eyes read over the elegant writing, the sarcasm clearly apparent in the foreground. He remembered grumbling a few choice words about jack-ass breakfast stealers, and the note responding to it that comment made him want to pull his hair out.

_You snooze, you lose sweetheart. Maybe next time_.

The one morning he could remember getting to the bakery before the muffin snatcher he decided to be smug about it. He scribbled across a piece of crumpled paper and handed it to the girl. She was quite amused by the whole ordeal, happily agreeing to be the messenger as it made work much more amusing.

_Look who's muffinless this morning, dick-wad!_

Jack had felt very proud of himself as he watched the cashier stuff the note in her apron. His victory didn't last near as long as he wanted it to. The next morning he found an empty tray where his muffin should have been. He slumped, and wordlessly held his hand out, knowing there was another note.

What he got instead was a tap to his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with the hottest professor on campus. The man was tall, Jack had to guess in the area of six-one maybe six-two, with tan skin, an accent that would vaporize any underwear it came in proximity to, and green eyes that made Jack quite hot under the collar. The man's name was Aster Wilder, and he taught history at the local university. Known to all as friendly and ready to lend a hand, unless placed in a room with another professor, a Dr. Pitchiner. Apparently those two did _not_ get along.

Jack gaped at Aster, mouth dropping at the sight of a triple chocolate muffin held in a broad hand.

"You're the muffin theif?" He asked incredulously. His teacher nodded with a laugh.

"I thought ya were the one." Aster said, Australian accent gliding over Jack. "You're the only person I know that uses 'dick-wad'."

Jack blushed remembering his note. Jesus, how could he do that? Aster was one of his teachers! And he's just called him that with barely any provocation? He wanted to shove his head in a hole.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was you." He quickly apologized. Jack had, along with many other young men and women, fantasized about asking the gorgeous teacher out. The man was smart, and funny. He had a way about him that made learning history fun, and easy to remember.

"It's fine, Jack. Here." Aster held out the muffin. Jack shook his head, mumbling about fair is fair, and he'd gotten here first. The professor sighed as he grabbed Jack's hand and placed the muffin in it. He then turned to the counter and ordered another: banana nut.

"How 'bout this, then. I'll accept yer apology, if ya keep me company for breakfast." Aster propositioned as he held an arm up to gesture to an empty table. Jack nervously smiled as he sat down.

Months later Jack smiled at his muffin. He still came to the same bakery every day. Still ordered the same thing every day. But now he didn't have to worry about being too late for one. Now he spent every morning sitting at a small round table across from teacher turned boyfriend, both enjoying breakfast and each other.

All it took was a muffin.

**End.**


	10. Rain

**This one's a little dark. Be warned.**

**Prompt: Rain**

Jack was gone, spending the day with his believers in Burgess as Aster stood at one of his many windows. The rain fell, pelting the ground sending waves of peaceful white noise through his Warren. He'd always loved watching it storm. It was peaceful. The water brought renewed life to his haven, giving the flora and fauna the strength to grow. His eyes grew distant, and his ears drooped. Times like these were when he would remember.

He'd served in the Pookan army during the fearling wars as one of the personal advisers to the great Golden General, Kozmotis Pitchiner. The two had become fast friends; both being as intelligent as they were. Aster told Kozmotis everything about Pooka culture; how they courted, proper etiquette between bucks and does, the strongest families in each clan, what, when, and how they would celebrate things, just everything. Koz soaked it all up like a sponge. The Golden General stayed for almost a year, but on the Pooka home world a single year was the equivalent to five on earth, and became a regular part of everyday life. The younglings had taken to calling him Fennel, for his strength. He had fully integrated the General into their culture. Kozmotis soon was considered a full-fledged Pooka.

It was then that everything took a downward spiral. Kozmotis was asked by the Tsar himself to guard the Black Gate. The very prison that held the fearlings. Aster didn't like the idea, and told his friends as much. Koz had just patted his furry shoulder and waved off his concern with a confident smile. The Pooka didn't hear a word after the General's departure for close to a year; his worry finally beginning to abate as he went along his duties. His sense of security did not last.

They came in the night. They always did. The moon was covered by low clouds, and their speed as they invaded made quick work of any fires they came across. He remembered the screams that woke him. He remembered the confusion and fear that slashed sharply though the air as he dashed to his Commanders trying to form order.

He slashed and stabbed at every shadowy figure he came across; black blood stained his leather armor and matted his fur. The creature's shrill screams rang in his ears as he fought. Others fought just as bravely, stabbing and hitting with all their might. Aster allowed himself a quick prideful glance at his cadets, fighting so valiantly against the darkness. His pride soon fell to panic as he watched a tidal wave of black rise above the village. Swirling masses danced and writhed; red eyes piercing as they swarmed. Aster remembered yelling to his men; to brace themselves, to keep fighting.

The battle had been short. Heart wrenchingly so. He watched as his brothers and sisters in arms fell; some were killed, most were taken. They morphed into dark beings; husks of their former selves, now aligned with the fearling armies. It broke his heart to fight them, shattered it every time he thrust his blades into their chests. The scent ofsmoke, burning flesh and blood filled his nose and burned his eyes. The once great Golden army lay in charred ruins among the vast fields of his home: beautiful galleons set ablaze and torn apart by the deep space demons.

Aster barely remembered the last ditch effort of a plan he and the elders had cultivated when they learned of the General's orders to guard the Gate. They had approached him in secret, making him vow to keep the plan to himself. They told him, above all else, that the First Light had to be kept safe and away from the dark claws of their enemies. He had humbly agreed to protect it, leading him to run for the caverns to retrieve it now.

Mud squelched as he ran and low branches clawed at his face and arms. His long strides rocketing him through the remnants of remaining skirmishes as he dodged, jumping, turning and twisting his way around dark figures; growling at himself as he ignored calls and pleas for help. The caverns glowed dimly with bioluminescent moss that clung to its ceiling, brightening his path. He climbed over jagged rocks, cutting his hands, arms, legs and feet in his haste to reach the pit.

The Light resided in a single small crystal. For eons he'd always wondered how the elders had managed to capture such power in such a tiny object, but now was not the time to let the scholar in him out. Now was a time for survival. Aster quickly, but gently, scooped up the tiny glowing beacon of hope and stashed it in a secret pocket of his bandolier before dashing back out. He searched frantically for the trail to lead him to the hidden escape ship the elders had hidden away. He skid to a stop as he saw the blocked path. Standing tall in front of him was Kozmotis. At first Aster had wanted to crow in relief but instead scowled. The once bright silver eyes of his friend now glowed orange. His ears dropped, as did his heart. The once great Golden General had become a host for the fearlings.

He wanted to try and reason with Koz, to try and talk him down from the madness raging within him, but it was a futile hope. Koz dashed forward and swiped at Aster with the scythe he held. The General snarled at him, demanding to know where they hid the Light. He vowed to destroy it and plunge the universe into darkness, starting with the greatest race any world had ever known; for without the shepherds of life, where would hope grow?

Aster dodged, blocking attacks with whatever he could find lying on the ground to throw. A rock here, hand full of mud to the face. It veiled him long enough to rip a thin branch off a tree to use as a staff. The two former allies sparred. Aster deftly landing blows to his enemy's torso, legs and head. A particularly hard swing to Koz's knee snapped the joint in two. The man howled in agony as he clutched his leg. His eyes glowed in fury as he roared threats. He swore to find him, he'd track him to the ends of the universe to end his life, and with it any hope for new life in other worlds. His words followed Aster as he raced through the forest. He could still hear the threats as he pried open the door to the ship, quickly settiling and punching the buttons on the panel in front of him. Light flickered on as power flooded the system. He ran his hands over the holographic screen as it appeared, coordinates blinking as he locked them in. The shuttle shook in its takeoff.

He regretted glancing out the tiny window at his side. His world lay in ruin. Body's littered the ground, and the fearlings feasted on the dead. Shadows roamed across fields and over bodies of water, destroying whatever they came across. He felt the sting in his eyes as tears tracked down his furry cheeks. He wanted to scream, to cry and curse the Lunarian's for bringing this purge upon his people. The Pooka had trusted them, and all they received was genocide. Aster wanted to rip the control panel apart in his anguish. The only thought that calmed him was: I still have the Light.

Aster doesn't remember how long he flew. Just that he eventually landed. As he exited his ship Manny, the Tsar's son greeted him telepathically. He told him of being the last, but that he still had hope for a better future. How thankful he was that Aster saved the First Light. He begged the Pooka to help shepherd life to grow on the fledgling planet he now stood on. Aster agreed and- .

"Bunny, what's wrong?"

He jerked from his thoughts as Jack placed a chilly hand on his arm. He smiled down at his mate.

"Nothin', Snowflake. Just thinkin' o' the past."

"Well stop. I could hear you thinking when I flew in." Jack puffed as he carded his fingers through the ruff of his chest. "Help me dry off so we can cuddle. I missed you."

The Pooka huffed a laugh and followed his mate to their nest. His memories hurt, no matter how long ago they seemed. But here, with Jack nestled in his arms, he remembered the hope he felt so long ago. The hope for a better future, and he'd finally found it.

**End.**


	11. Follow Your Nose

Prompt: Found Your Dog

**Follow Your Nose**

Jack hummed as he walked. It was the perfect day to be out. He and his dog, Bacon, a small white terrier mix, had spent all morning running around town. It was his way of saying sorry for being cooped up for the last two weeks with the flu.

Bacon sniffed around at a tree as his owner checked his watch. Just enough time to make it to Peepers and see his friend, Tooth before having to head back. They made a left Bacon began to happily bark, jumping up onto a tall, tanned man's leg.

"Oi! Get yer mutt offa me!" The man jumped back, scowling at Jack as Bacon continued to lavish affections onto the stranger.

"He's not trying to hurt you; he likes you." Jack smiled, trying to abate the apparently Australian man. He looked up and was floored by angry green eyes. Wow, he thought, he's gorgeous.

The man grunted, gently pushing the dog away. "Not everyone wants a mutt jumpin' on 'em, kid. Keep a tighter hold on that leash." He muttered. The man shot a glare at Bacon, tail still happily thumping against the concrete, and stalked away. Jack watched him go, obviously admiring the view.

"Wow, Jack. Here, wipe your mouth. Don't want drool to slip people up." Tooth said. The small Indian woman was leaned against a beam smiling at her friend.

"Don't judge. You know he was hot."

"Oh, I agree. But he's a total dick."

Jack walked over, Bacon eagerly accepted Tooth's petting. He leaned against a fence that separated the outside seating and the sidewalk. "How do you know?"

"He comes in a few times a week. Orders the same thing, barely talks, and barely tips. He just gives off that jerky vibe." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "Want to come in? We have the Christmas menu out again."

"Nah, we have to get home. Gotta get the decorations put up, don't we boy?" Jack cooed, looking down. His smile was wiped from his face as he noticed an empty collar where his furry best friend was supposed to be. He sucked in a breath and frantically looked around.

"Bacon!" He shouted, worry etched onto his face. He whipped his head in all directions, brown hair flying, as he searched. Jack quickly apologized to his friend before dashing in the direction he'd come. He ran as he called out for his dog, stopping to ask every person he came across. Each time he was met with disappointment; no one had seen the small white bundle of fun. After hours of fruitless searching, Jack drifted back to his apartment. Tooth came over after her shift and sat with his as he worried over Bacon. She didn't say anything as the few tears he allowed himself fell from his eyes. Eventually they decided on making flyers. They called a mutual friend, Sandy, and he readily agreed to help, free of charge. They had the papers printed up that evening, ready to start distributing them the next morning.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Bacon trotted down the sidewalk. He'd managed to finally slip out of that old, dingy collar. He took in all the smells, sights, and sounds as he walked. He loved taking walks in the city with his human. He always got treats, smiles, and lots of love. As he wandered he caught a familiar scent: carrot cake. He loved cake. Bacon started to salivate just thinking of the sugary confection. His human would very rarely bless him with human deserts, so he was not going to pass up a chance at getting a treat.

Down the way he went; past a few clothing stores, shoe store, electronic store. None of them had the scent of the treat. He scampered on. Bacon followed his nose as it led him across the street. The scent was stronger now. He was close. The white ball of fluff eagerly wagged his tail.

An arts and crafts store is where the heavenly smell steered him. Whoever possessed the treats was currently in the store. Bacon sat patiently; he was a good boy and knew he couldn't enter any stores. He didn't want to get scolded. Fifteen minutes passed before the man smelling of cake exited. Bacon barked in excitement, scurrying to jump at the human's leg again. He braced himself to stand against the muscled leg, looking up expectantly wagging his tail.

A female voice wafted through the open door. "Have a good weekend, Aster!"

"You too, sheila." He said, then stopped short.

"You again?" The man, Aster, groaned. He rubbed a hand over his face and looked from side to side. "Where's that brat?" He asked Bacon. The dog continued to wag its tail, even when he was gently pushed aside with the toe of a boot.

Bacon watched as the man walked away with a sigh. He waited a breath before following; he still wanted that cake.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster groaned as he looked behind him again. That damn dog was still following him. Why, oh why did this mutt have it out for him? He hated dogs. They were messy, time consuming, brought in fleas… Nast little buggers in his opinion.

The Australian trudged on, blatantly ignoring his canine shadow as he waltzed into his apartment building. He offered a wave to the doorman, and made his way across the lobby to the elevators. He pressed his floor number and leaned against the side wall. A glance down brought on the beginning of a headache. Soulful brown eyes stared up at him; a wide, seemingly happy grin graced the furry white face of the dog.

Aster started his mental blocking of the mutt again, resolving to not look down again until he was safely in his apartment. He quickly walked down the hallway when the elevator doors opened. Hoping to leave the canine behind as he neared his door and dug out his keys.

Bacon excitedly followed. The carrot cake smell was much stronger now, and he wagged his tail quickly from side to side in anticipation.

Opening the door, Aster made his way inside. When Bacon tried to follow he was met with a firm look, and pointed finger; he winced, looking down in guilt.

"No. You aren't comin' in here, mate." Aster scolded and then closed the door with a click.

Bacon looked at the door with drooped ears. His tail continued to wag, though slower than before. He looked down one end of the hall, and then down the other.

Inside his apartment, Aster chucked his keys into the bowl and set his bag of supplies on the table. He grabbed a bear from the refrigerator and took a swig as he glanced at the door. No, he thought, I'm not gonna worry m'self over that mutt. It'll go home on its own.

After his beer, a quick sandwich was eaten and Aster shuffled to bed. He tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. He mid kept wandering to that damn dog. He wondered if it was still outside? Was it safe? Was that brunette boy with a dazzling smile missing his pet? Sighing in defeat Aster flung back his comforter and trudged to the door. Gently turning the knob, he peeked out. Sure enough, the little white animal was curled in a ball. Aster furrowed his brows as he heard a slight whimper from Bacon.

"Poor thing." He murmured, crouching down and gently running a large hand over velvety white fur. "I might not like ya, but I'm not so heartless to leave ya out here."

Bacon stirred at the petting. It was a nice feeling, being petted. A brown eye peeked over his back, and then he began wagging his tail. He watched as the man stood, nudging the door open. "C'mon then." Bacon shot into the apartment. He made a bee line for the table, locking on the cake sitting innocently on top.

Aster set two bowls onto the floor, one filled with water, the other with leftover chicken from the fridge. He shook his head as Bacon gobbled down the food, and noisily slurped up the water. He set down a section of newspaper in a corner of his kitchen.

"A'right then. I'm goin' to bed. Don't chew anything up, don't piss on my carpet. We'll see about findin' yer owner in the mornin'." He told the dog before heading to bed.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack had been all over the four blocks that circled his apartments. He and Tooth had stapled flyers depicting Bacon and his phone number, also a reward, on every light post, trash can, mailbox, and store window they could find. He showed people on the sidewalk the papers, asking if anyone had seen his baby, unfortunately no one had. Jack was a tightly wound knot of worry as the full day's search proved fruitless.

"What if he got hurt? God, he must be so scared." Jack wondered. He cradled a steaming cup of tea as he sat in Tooth's apartment.

"I'm sure Bacon's fine. He's a sweet dog, everyone that meets him, loves him." She attempted to soothe her friend as she patted his cheek. She frowned as Jack's brown eyes began to water.

"I know, Tooth. But what if someone _did_ find him? What if they keep him?"

Tooth opened her mouth to refute that when Jack's phone began to ring. He had never answered his phone so fast in his life; quickly pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He rushed out.

"This Jack? From the fliers?"

"Yes! It is!"

"Look, mate, I found your mutt. It followed me home yesterday."

Jack let out a shaky breath in relief. "Thank you so much! Is he okay?"

On the other end of the call Aster smiled; the boy sure did sound happy. He absently wondered how big that smile was, and if it was as watery as it sounded. "He's just fine. If ya can give me yer address I can bring him over." Jack rapidly fired it off, thanking the man again as he rushed to the door. Tooth managed to grab a quick hug as he dashed down the hall and out of sight.

Jack ran the entire distance and was panting when he arrived at his building. He waited on pins and needles as he restlessly glanced about. A bark-turned-howl had him twirling to find the origin.

There, nestled in toned, tan arms was Bacon. The man who had originally scowled and grimaced at them, now offered a sincere smile as he walked leisurely up the path. Jack met them halfway and Aster handed him his pet.

"Bacon! You're okay!" He exclaimed, burying his face in familiar white fur. His buddy barked and licked his face, as if to say: I missed you too! Jack jumped up, wrapping his free arm around the taller man's neck, burying his nose into a shoulder. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Aster chuckled, touched by the display, and wrapped an arm around Jack's slender waist; breathing in the sharp spearmint scent of the younger man against his chest. "Wasn't a big thing. Glad I could help." He said.

Jack pulled away, eyes lightly puffy, and held Bacon close to his chest. "If you'll give me just a minute, I'll go get your money." He said, and turned to leave. Aster laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want your money, mate."

"But, on the flyer- "

"I know what it said." Aster hushed him, letting his hand glide down Jack's arm. "If I can, I'd like to take you to lunch sometime? If you'd like?" He asked, silently hoping the boy would accept.

Jack grinned, showcasing straight, bright white teeth as he nodded. "Lunch would be great! I'm Jack, by the way." He held out his hand.

"Aster." The Australian answered, taking the smaller hand in his own. "Let my walk you to yer door. We can make a date." Aster smiled as he saw Jack's cheeks color. He followed the boy inside, glancing down to the dog in his arms.

I guess you aren't such a bad pet after all, he thought.

**End**.


	12. Follow Your Nose's Pt 2

**Dedicated to the wonderful YasminSnowflakeFaith. Hope you enjoy, my dear!**

**Follow Your Nose's Pt 2**

Jack had decided to kill two birds with one stone. He enthusiastically agreed, the week before, to the lunch date but on the condition that he would be cooking lunch for Aster at his apartment. He smiled as he stirred, proud of himself for getting a way to thank the man who found his beloved pet. Bacon was pacing at his feet, just waiting for his human to drop something, _anything._ The small bundle of energy whined as Jack stirred the pot. He had decided to make beef stew. The weather was cool enough that it was be perfect. All the ingredients had been added, now all he needed to do was let it simmer. While it did, Jack slid a baking sheet into the oven. Toasted bread would be great with this, he thought.

Aster had agreed to be there at one. The clock read twelve-ten. Jack scurried about; anxiously cleaning his apartment for the older man's arrival. He had called Tooth the minute Aster was out of earshot from his door. Jack smiled, picking up Bacon's toys, as he remembered.

"Tooth! I got Bacon back!" He exclaimed, still cuddling his furry friend. Unwilling to let the happy pet go.

"That's great! Who had him? Was it one of the guys from the Bistro?"

"No, his name was Aster. He was that guy you told me about; the Australian one with the nice ass."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. He knew Tooth well enough that he could practically hear the gears tuning in her head. Finally, she spoke. "You might want to take Bacon to the vet then." Her tone was laced with spite.

"I really don't think so. Why would he poison my dog, then ask me to lunch?" He sneered. The gasp sounding over the phone made him want to laugh, but he dutifully held it in.

"He asked you out?!" Tooth shouted.

Jack shook his head; for the next three days Tooth had badgered him about any and all details of that night, and what he was going to do about the date. She thought he was being 'lame', and scoffed at him when he told her he was going to cook. But he shook off her displeasure and continued with his plan.

The stew was steadily bubbling away, the smell wafted through the apartment; filling every nook and cranny with the comforting smell. Checking on the bread, Jack smiled at the golden edges and pulled on a bright purple oven mitt, courtesy of his sister, and pulled out the sheep pan. He checked the wall clock, twelve-forty-five. Just enough time to vacuum and put the cleaning supplies away.

Shutting the closet door, a knock sounded. Aster stood in the hallway; he straightened his shirt under his coat. The door opened and the he was graced with an amazing scent that invaded his nose. He smiled down at Jack' the boy was smiling up at him, the annoying pet thumping its tail against the floor.

"Aster." Jack said. He opened the door, motioning for Aster to enter. Taking his coat, Jack danced to the kitchen to take the food off the flame and set out two bowls and spoons.

"Nice place ya got here, Jackie. Smells amazin' in here, by the way." Aster smiled and exaggeratedly sniffed the air.

"Thanks, hope you like stew." He answered.

The two sat and began chatting as they ate. Bacon watched from his perch on the arm of the couch. He remembered this human. He had the cake. The cake, the terrier remembered, he got none of. But that was water under the bridge, he guessed. Jack seemed happy; laughing openly with the bigger man, so Bacon decided to be forgiving.

He let them eat peacefully. For once not whining and begging for bites, like he usually did, out of respect for the cake man for letting him stay the night. Only when his human stood and carried things to the sink did Bacon uproot himself, trotting to the table and planting himself next to Aster's feet. He looked expectantly up at him, wagging his tail.

"I'm not givin' ya anything." Aster deadpanned, not even bothering to look down.

Bacon blinked twice before delicately laying a forepaw on top of the Australian's shoe and waited. He ducked his head in defeat and removed his paw when no look was given, but was happily surprised when a chunk of bread suddenly landed in from of him. The terrier jerked his head up, giant doggy grin in place as he enthusiastically scarfed up the bread. Oh, how he loved anything that wasn't dog food! The bread was crusty, crumbling to the floor as he chewed. Bacon looked up as he finished the chunk. He dearly hoped his Jack would keep this human around.

After the dishes were placed in the washer Bacon hopped onto the couch between the two men. He abandoned his place in Jack's lap for Aster's.

The Australian man absently stroked the down white fur on his lap as he and Jack talked. He found himself laughing more than he had in months at the younger man's antics. The chatted for hours. Jack told him about his life, what he'd accomplished in school, and what pranks he'd pulled on the teachers. Aster told him about growing up in Oz, his job, his hobby. The younger man leaned in with an eager face when he heard about his artistic prowess. "Draw me!" He'd said. Aster surprised them both by agreeing. Jack had brought out some pencils and printer paper so he could work.

Jack told him the story of how he came to have Bacon, and how the dog got his name, as Aster stroked the lead over the paper.

"Me and Tooth were brand new to the city, we'd just moved here. She had finally gotten the job she'd been interviewing for, and I had gotten my foot in at my office.

One day I checked the mail and found a letter from my foster parents. It said they were so sorry to have to tell me in a letter, but my birth mother had died of something or other. I never knew the woman, so I didn't think too much on it, but after about a week I was a wreck. I wasn't sleeping, I barely ate…" Jack muttered, looking down. Aster cupped his chin to lift his head, offering a reassuring smile as he continued. "Tooth was pulling her hair out with how worried she was, so she took me to the animal shelter. She said that nothing would take my mind off of things like a cute little animal to take care of.

"Bacon was the first puppy they brought out. They told me that he didn't play well with other dogs, but he was the only one that fit the description of what I was allowed to have in my complex. He was so cute. Came right up to me and sat next to me. I signed the papers that day and brought him home. Tooth had a blast helping me get all the stuff I needed for him." Jack chuckled and looked at his furry friend sitting obediently in Asters lap as the older man doodled.

"What about the name? How'd ya come up with Bacon?" Aster smirked, glancing up from his paper at the younger man. He blew on the paper to clean off the lead dust and eraser pieces before handing the drawing to Jack.

The drawing was amazing to put it simply. It was looking at a black and white photo of himself, Jack thought with wide eyes. "This is amazing, Aster." He whispered, smiling at the artist.

"Glad ya like it." Aster returned the smile. "Now, how'd ya pick 'Bacon'?" He snickered.

Jack laughed, quickly leaning in to press a kiss to the older man's cheek. "Cook me dinner next week, and I'll tell you."

Aster barked a laugh, green eyes glittering in mirth. "Deal."

**End.**


	13. Follow Your Nose's Pt 3

**Dedicated to the friend of YasminSnowflakeFaith. Sorry I left you hangin'. Enjoy!**

**Follow Your Nose's Pt 3**

Aster wanted to scream at his stove. The cooktop was black. Not by manufacturing, but by the burnt food that had literally melted to it. He was supposed to be making dinner for Jack tonight. The boy who owned that flea bag was coming over with the afore-mentioned mutt for a second date. A date that now had no dinner.

He really wanted this to go well. He liked Jack, a lot, and now he might as well have blown up his house with how fucked he thought this evening would be. The only positive thought Aster could conjure about the whole situation was: At least I got the smell of burnt food taken care of. He sighed and harshly flung the now blackened rag he'd been using across the kitchen.

A loud thumping at his back drew his attention. Aster stomped to the door, flinging it open with a scowl.

"Hey, there." Jack smiled, arms full of brown paper bags, a bright green leash roped around one forearm.

"Evenen', Jackie." He smiled, opening the door to let the beautiful boy in. He looked quizzically at the sacks, sniffing the air as the younger man passed, and closing the door. "Chinese? Did ya really have that little faith in my cookin'?" Aster said, poking fun. Jack didn't miss a beat as he dropped the food onto the table.

"Considering the smoke I saw coming up the street, I figured it would be smart to have a backup option." He smirked, unhooking the leash, and then walking to wrap the older man up in a hug.

Aster groaned as he ran his hands down Jack's sides. "I never claimed to be a good cook." He said, looking down at the boy in his arms and gently laying a kiss to the other's forehead.

Jack just snickered as he and Aster opened up the containers, placing various items into their bowls. They ate and talked; Aster telling Jack about an art show he was asked to do, and Jack telling Aster about a marathon Tooth had roped him into.

"I mean, really. Do I look like I enjoy exercising?" Jack sad sardonically. He glared at the smirk he received. It didn't last long, soon a smile broke through and he shook his head.

"Well, regardless of your physical fitness, I think ya look fine." Aster told him reassuringly. He took another bite. "Mm! You owe me a story." He said, pointing a fork at Jack.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, remember how I told you that Tooth took me to the pet store after I signed the papers? Well we were walking through the aisles…"

~*~*~Line~*~*~

"Tooth, this place is huge." Jack stared in wonder as they entered, the tiny white terrier was slinging it's head from side to side, and it's tail was almost vibrating in excitement.

"I know, but this way we won't have to worry about forgetting anything." She explained.

They walked to the counter, asking an associate where the canine department was. The young man pointed toward the back of the store, explaining that aisle twenty-two had most of the items needed for a beginner pet owner. They duo nodded their thanks and headed off.

The stretch of items they saw as the stepped down aisle twenty-two was intimidating, if Jack was honest. There was a plethora of different leashes, collars, toys, doggy clothes, and medicines. He handed his new pet to Tooth, picking up two different collars.

"I don't know the first thing about what to pick. Should I get something reflective, of not? And all these medicines? What if he turns out to be allergic to something I give him?" Jack worried.

Tooth came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry so much; they have pet insurance here, if it makes you feel better you can get that. They do a preliminary check up here to make sure everything's okay."

Jack nodded and smiled at her. Tooth always knew how to calm him down. He chuckled at the bright orange cat toy in her hands before panicking.

"Where's my dog?!"

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster clutched his side as he laughed. "She just put him down? In a pet store? Did she really not think he's wander off?"

"I guess not, but one minute he was there, the next: no Bacon." Jack said as he caught his breath. It really was a funny story, one of the most memorable if his time with Bacon. "So anyways, we start freaking out, looking down every aisle. We told the workers to keep an eye out for him, and they scolded Tooth for putting him down without a leash to keep him with us.

"Finally, the guy who told us where to go comes up. He says he found my dog, but was laughing. He told us to follow him and what we saw was amazing." Jack shook his head fondly, placing a hand down to pet his furry friend. His eyes were soft, and Aster was moved by how much love he saw in them.

"We walked up and this little guy was sitting in front of what I can best describe as an army of Beggin' Strips bags. He'd pulled all the bags off the shelves and lined them up in a block."

Aster's eyes widened. This dog truly was a strange one. First he follows a complete stranger home; and now he's learning, had attempted to take over a pet store with its own treats. Jack just looked amusedly at him, nodding his head and continuing.

"So he's just sitting there, staring at the treats; and when he sees me and Tooth, he grabs up one of the bags and sets it down in front of me. The whole situation was so weird, it would have been wrong to name him anything else."

Aster shook his head. He stood and walked over to his fridge, pulling down a sack. "Well, now I know these will be well received, yeah?"

Inside the sack was a bag of Beggin' Strips. He opened in and held out a treat to the vibrating terrier who was now impersonating a basketball in front of him.

"I thought you didn't like dogs." Jack said, after thanking him.

"I'm not their biggest fan. But, I like you. You love your mutt. So by proxy, I like him too." Aster muttered with a blush. Jack walked to him, bringing his hands to cup the older man's jaw. He brought their lips together sweetly.

"You're adorable."

**End.**


	14. Roller Coaster

Prompt: Met at an Amusement Park

**Roller Coaster**

How his niece managed to convince him to chaperone her and two of her friends was beyond him. Aster resisted the urge to rub his temples in an attempt to rid his growing sense of dread. They stood in line, waiting for one of the largest roller coasters in the park to roll back into the chute. Sophie was happily chatting with her friends. She had made it clear to her uncle that he was to participate in every ride they stopped at.

"Sophie , I still don't understand why I can't just wait at the end for ya." He sighed. Sophie and her friends gave him shining smiles.

"You're our bodyguard. You have to keep us safe, Bunny. We can't have some stranger riding with us."

He groaned. Of course she'd bring that up; sneaky girl bringing up strangers and appealing to his protective nature. They moved up a few steps and waited some more. Aster scanned the crowds; watching the throng of young men and women waiting. You could practically feel the thrum of adrenaline in the air.

"Oh my gosh! Sophie!"

A shrill voice broke through his musings as he was harshly pushed aside by a young woman. She seemed to be around his niece's age, and the group hug that followed seconds later confirmed it. The girl explained that she was here with her brother. Emma, as he found out, was taking advantage of spring break just like Sophie was. The girls declared they would be traversing the rest of the park together. Apparently damning what Aster and the brother had to say. Not that he'd ever say no to his precious blonde ankle biter.

A younger man jogged up panting, a stern look gracing his face; brown eyes narrowed and mouth set in a scowl. "Emma, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off!" He scolded.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Obviously a few more. Jack, this is Sophie, Amy, and Jen from school. We're gonna hang out til we leave." Emma paused as she looked Aster up and down. "Who're you?"

"Name's Aster. Sophie's uncle." He answered, returning the stink eye she gave him.

The group lapsed into silence; occasionally moving at a slugs pace towards the front of the line. The girls cheerily ignored their male chaperones, choosing instead, to bat their eyelashes at a group of young men a few rows over. Aster made a point to remember those faces, just in case. He glanced over to Jack and found he was glaring at the boys as well.

"Don't worry, mate. I think they're too intimidated to try anything." He said.

"Of course they are. Just look at you. Hell, I was intimidated." He laughed.

Aster smiled fondly. He got that a lot. His height and build made sure of that. Sometimes it caused friction, mostly in the dating scene though.

"Nah, I'm harmless until provoked, mate. No worries."

"Good to know. I'd hate to have you open a can of whoop ass on me." Jack laughed as the group moved a few more steps closer to the front. Aster almost didn't catch the lowly mumbled 'Not that I'd mind' the young man obviously didn't want him to hear. Hope swelled in the older man's chest. So the boy was at least bi. He could work with that.

Sophie and the girls drew the men's attention, they had finally arrived. The ladies paired off, offhandedly saying that he and Jack could ride together, behind them. Aster stood to the side, letting Jack in first.

God I don't wanna be here, he thought, sliding into the seat and helping Jack pill down the harness. Anxiety quickly overwhelmed the hopeful attraction for the young man next to him as he gripped the rail. The carts lurched forward and his knuckles whitened. Jack looked over and, noticing his vice grip, patted his wrist.

"Not nervous are you?" He asked, voice full of teasing.

"I don't like being off the ground, it's even worse on a plane." Aster managed to grind out. He screwed his green eyes shut as they inched up the incline. He barely registered that Jack's hand hadn't left.

"I love flying, me and Em went skydiving once; best day ever!" Jack exclaimed. He continued to babble on about anything having to do with being in the air. Aster couldn't understand why he would put himself in that much danger just for the rush of it, and told Jack as much.

"Why on earth would ya tell me all this? Now of all times?"

"So you wouldn't notice we're getting ready to drop." Jack said, motioning with his head. The Aussie sucked in a breath as the slow roll of the carts started their descent.

Aster would deny until he left this world that he screamed like a girl when gravity took hold of them. He clamped onto Jack's hand as they fell. The twists and turns made him want to puke, and the loops had him pressing into the seat, not trusting the equipment to keep them firmly planted. He kept a firm grip on the brunette's hand until after he'd gotten back onto solid ground.

A trend was started on that ride. For the next three coasters the girls demanded they ride, Aster found himself seated next to Jack, gripping his hand as they flew across the tracks. The boy would chatter on as often as he could, in his own way trying to keep Aster calm. Jack would allow his hand to be held, allowed him to lean on his shoulder as the ride came to a halt. The boy never once complained, which led Aster to think that maybe he was enjoying all the attention the older man was giving him. Not that anyone would find him complaining; I mean, who could deny how adorable Jack was? The boy was just his type: tall, but not overly muscled, witty, smart, confident. Aster chanced a sidelong glance at the young man at his side. The girls were skipping ahead, chatting about something or other, so Aster decided to test a theory.

He reached out and grabbed Jack's hand.

What surprised him most was Jack not even breaking his stride, and then a second later he retracted that thought. Jack intertwined their fingers in a grip tighter than his own; and that was what surprised him most. Aster tried to smother the grin threatening to grow on his face as he felt Jack press into his side.

Sophie and Emma shot knowing smirks to each other; mission accomplished.

**End.**


	15. Save Me

**YasminSnowFlakeFaith offered a prompt a while back of Bunny saving Jack's life, and it did one as a human au. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I did another one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Save Me**

I groaned, making my murky way back into consciousness. I took stock of my surroundings, first noticing it was dark as I cracked open an eye. As I deeply inhaled I felt rubble tumble from my back as my chest heaved, making me cough. It hurt. Slowly, I made to sit up; rolling from my back to my side and tucking an elbow underneath to help me hoist my upper half to a semi upright position.

My everything hurt, but thankfully I didn't feel any sharp pains; so no broken bones for me, yay. I looked into the darkness, eyes finally beginning to focus, and noticed the tiny space I was huddled in. It was a tiny little grotto; if I stood, it would have to be hunched over, and if I stretched out I could almost touch the other side with my toes. It was more like a tomb than a grotto, I guess; crumbling stones made up the walls and ceiling, with cold ground underneath me.

A cheeping from my abdomen made me focus. Baby Tooth. That's right, I'd been trying to save her. We'd been fighting, me and the Guardians. There was a pack dire-wolves, waheela, terrorizing people in Alaska and we'd swooped in to take care of the problem. They were smart, though. Sandy almost got mauled, and Tooth had lost a fairy to one. She was about to lose more than that, but I pushed her out of the way and sent it flying into the side of a mountain. It snarled as it charged at me, Bunny was able to blind it with his boomerangs. But it didn't stop. I remember, now, that it barreled into me. Grabbed me up and flung me into the same rock face I sent it. Baby Tooth flew straight to me, chirping worriedly, as Bunny and North yelled for me. The last thing I remember was the waheela belting out a deafening roar, and the earth trembled; I had clutched my staff to my chest and tried to cover my head as best I could. Then nothing.

My tiny friend fluttered her wings against my palm as I cradled her close. I had finally managed to shift into a sitting position, leaned back against a wall, and crossed my legs.

"Looks like we caused a rock slide, huh?" I sheepishly smiled. The fairy gave me a pointed look as if to say 'We? What's this we?' As she crossed her little arms over her plumage, I laughed.

A beam of light glittered down after the dust settled. Baby Tooth shot to it like a bullet; she chirped and pointed. 'I can fit through here! I'll go get help!' She expressed, and then she was gone. I looked after her for a moment before turning to look at the ground. My staff protruded from a section of rubble, sticking out two thirds of the way. I carefully extracted it, not wanting to move too much gravel if I could help it. I certainly didn't want to lose any more space.

She made quick work of finding the others, not even fifteen minutes later I heard yelling. First I heard North; his boisterous voice booming through the rock.

"We are here, my boy. You will be out soon!"

I heard the crumble of earth to my side and began to worry. He knew that just digging would put me in more danger, right? Surely he did. If he kept at it, the walls would start to give around me and I could be crushed. The thought of being under all that weight made my head spin. Rolling quickly to me knees, I pressed my ear to the approximate area of the noises.

"North, wait- " I yelled.

There was a rumbling above me, and part of the ceiling collapsed. I barely managed to fling myself out of the way before I was buried.

"Damn it, North! Ya coulda killed 'im! I swear; if he ends up hurt because of your hair brained- " Bunny roared. I could practically see him; all narrowed eyed, snarling mouth. I snickered into my hand, fully aware he couldn't hear me. My hero. Honestly, this was the first time I could think of that I didn't mind him worrying over me. I wanted out of here just as much as he wanted me to be.

"Bunny! Get me out! Part of the ceiling caved in!" I yelled through the gravel. Faintly I heard him growl; no doubt North was getting a talking to. Quiet patting made its way to my ear, and then I heard Bunny again.

"Jackie! Get as far back as ya can! I'm gonna try and raise enough of this so ya can crawl out!"

I sucked in a breath and flung as far away as I could get, pressing as tightly against the opposite wall as I dared. I clutched my staff in front of me, debating on how long it would take to form an icy shield around me, just in case. It flared a blinding blue as I felt the ice build around me. I hoped Bunny's magic could get me out of here, it had never failed to keep me safe before, but there was no telling how much rubble was layered above me. Even if he could do something to make a hole big enough, and safe enough, for me to get through it wasn't a guarantee I'd be getting out unscathed.

Rock slides were one of the few things I tried my damndest to avoid. The mud and stones moved like an avalanche; and those were no laughing matter, even for a winter spirit like me. The two natural occurrences we almost identical; they both moved the same. They were wild, and violent; young or old, rich or poor, weak or strong, it didn't matter. Both were capable of leveling towns, and killing innocent people. I shuddered and gripped my staff closer to my chest, curling myself into a tighter ball.

The ground at the far end of the tomb began to rumble and shift; parting to reveal tendrils of vines that began weaving around the rubble and branches that began their ever-so-slow lifting of it. I held my breath as I watched. Truth be told I was getting a little panicked. I never did well when I was confined, and this was no exception. I had to keep reminding myself that the walls weren't closing in on me and that Bunny was going to get me out. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine my successful escape: crawling through the hole, and being wrapped in furry arms. It didn't do much to quell my rising anxiety.

The branches and vines had managed to lift the rocks almost a good two feet up, and three feet wide. Just enough for me to start squeezing my way out. I flung myself into the hole, scraping my arms and legs as I desperately clawed my way into the tight space. This was even worse than before; I could feel all the walls against me, and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"No…! No, no no!" I gasped. The tunnel just… stopped. It didn't go all the way to the outside. The vines and branches were still working, I could see them growing and slowly, so very slowly, adding to the tunnel, but it was going too slow. I could hear the creaking of the wood back at the beginning where I started. I scratched at the wall in front of me, desperately trying to help the plants along.

"Bunny!" I yelled, panic clearly evident now. "Bunny, get me out!" I heard scratching in front of me as he answered.

"I'll get ya out, I swear! Just hang on a little longer for me, Snowflake!" His voice sounded so sure, so determined. It helped push back my fear a little. I whimpered and put my hands over my face; breathing deep to help calm my nerves. The tunnel kept growing in front of me; each inch it gained was one I gained as well. It felt like forever before I saw the tiniest flicker of light. I sucked in a breath, hope swelling in my chest, as I thrust my hands to it. Clawing at the needle-thin ray of light like a lifeline in the middle of the ocean. Grunts and curses flew from my lips as I dug. From behind me came a loud snap and I froze. No; this couldn't be happening. I was so close!

"Bun- guys! The tunnel's starting to collapse! Get me out! Get me out!" I was screaming and digging. "Bunny! Please! Get me out!"

"Hold on, Jack!" Came North's authoritative boom. I could hear Tooth twittering away but couldn't make out any words. No doubt Sandy was helping Bunny clear as much of the slide as he could.

I had never been so terrified in my life, and had no doubt Pitch was somewhere close feeding off of my fear but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't want to die in here. Rubble started to fall into the tunnel as the wood gave way. Dust started to cloud around me, stinging my eyes. It started getting closer; crashing into the ground and completely filling the tomb I started in. My digging became furious as the thundering fall of rocks started invading the tunnel.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as rocks began falling on my legs. I began kicking and clawing, trying desperately to escape as I screwed my eyes closed. My body lurched forward and I felt sand around the wrist of the hand that clutched my staff. I was roughly pulled, hard enough that my shoulder should have dislocated. But the pop and pain never came.

Suddenly it was bright behind my eyelids I could feel the chill of the Alaskan air and smell the forest around me. I was lying on the ground when I opened my eyes, on my side. A furry grey arm was tightly wrapped around my waist as Bunny huddled over me protectively. His face was drawn in a worried frown as his green eyes swept over me.

"Are ya alright? Are ya hurt?" Bunny asked. He gently turned me over to start checking for wounds. He honked as I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his narrow hips, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm okay now. Thank you, thank you, thank you." My answer was choked and muffled by fur but I didn't care. I felt, more than heard, his sigh of relief as he cradled me close. His chin swiping repeatedly over my head and shoulders marking me with his scent; it felt like a desperate action of extrication.

The others rallied around us but I barely noticed. Steel grey fur and Australian strine was all I wanted to focus on. I wanted so badly to tell Bunny to take us home, to lay in our nest safely encased under his whip cord muscle; knowing he would always keep me safe. Bunny was whispering those exact words to me now. How he would never let me go. How he'd never let me get hurt. How much he loved me.

How terrified he was of the thought losing me.

Tooth managed to calm everyone down enough to get us back to the Pole, where North gave me a checkup. An hour later I was all bandaged up. North was adamant of having me stay for the night, just to be sure I was fine, but Bunny would not hear of it. He told the Cossack that he was taking me home. Where I belonged. To his credit; Santa didn't fight it. But I think that was more because Tooth was giving him the stink eye. Sandy merely gave me a soft hug and patted my hair once everything was done and over with.

That night I was happily lying on Bunny's chest. He'd done nothing but coddle me since we got home. It was nice to be spoiled like this. He made dinner and dessert, both of my favorites. He even carried me to our nest; gently laying me down onto the downy softness of the pillows and blankets. We just lay there enjoying the closeness; Bunny would gently rub my back from my tail bone to the back of my head, making me shiver.

"Thought I was gonna lose ya today." He murmured. I didn't have to look up to see the crease of his brows. I dug my fingers into his ruff and raked my nails against his skin eliciting a soft growl.

"Well you didn't. You saved me. Just like you always do when I get in over my head."

He huffed a laugh and held me close and nuzzled my ear, the warm dry skin of his nose brushing over the shell of it and coming to rest just behind it.

"Always be there for ya." He whispered; hot breath raising goose bumps on my arms. "Love ya so much, Snowflake."

At that, I did lean up. My lips pressed firmly to his lightly furred ones and I held is face between my palms and pressed our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Aster."

**End.**


End file.
